


半醒

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: Notes：职业上和医学上的bug请无视。反社会黑居出没请注意。





	半醒

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：职业上和医学上的bug请无视。反社会黑居出没请注意。

天色将明未明，纵然时针已经走过了七，在这阴郁的冬日里，光线依旧暗得看不清屋内的情景。  
白宇是被窗外的几声鸟鸣惊醒的。刚刚睁开的眼睛还不大适应，混沌中的大脑尚不清明，让他整个人呈现出平时难得的慵懒和放松，下意识地一伸手便触碰到一具温热柔软的躯体。  
身边的人是朱一龙，白宇眨了眨眼睛，在昏暗的光线里努力想把对方的轮廓辨得更加清明。他的睡相十分乖巧，侧卧着轻轻蜷缩起身体，略长的头发散了几缕在脸颊，落在泛着淡红的嘴唇上。他好似睡得还很沉，面相惯有的平静温和，可半露在外的雪白肩头上却能看见有些可怖的青紫的痕迹。  
空气依旧是浑浊的，一夜过去，情欲的气息还消散不掉，白宇觉得仿佛这小小空间中的每一处，都在控诉着自己的罪行。他紧皱着眉头，昨晚那些痛苦又诱人的回忆撕咬着他，让他几乎喘不过气。他伸手狠狠地抹了一把脸，又深呼吸几次，才终于有力量从床榻中起身。  
常年的训练让他的动作又轻又麻利，从卧室走到浴室几乎没发出什么声响。主卧自带的浴室里没有窗户，比房间更加昏暗，白宇抬手按下身边的开关。轻微的“啪嗒“一声，暖黄的灯光瞬间包裹了他。镜子里的男人未着寸缕，肩膀和胸前有着不能忽视的咬痕和抓痕。他几乎是有些机械地伸手取了洗漱台前的杯子牙刷，粉红色的，与旁边的天蓝凑成一对，是几个月前他们正式同居那天朱一龙硬塞他的。  
不过是几个月，小小的房子就比之前温馨了不知道多少倍，身后的架子上挂着两人的毛巾，窗台上养着小小的盆栽，游戏光碟塞满了一整盒，大部分没有拆封。可这样的温馨到现在却反而成了剜骨的刀，白宇把头垂在激烈又冰凉的水流下，仿佛这样就可以把昨天的一切冲走。  
从浴室出来时，他已经穿好衣服，可头发还是湿的，被他随意擦了擦往后弄，不过很快，他只是走了几步，又有几缕不安分地头发垂到了他的眼前。  
床上刚刚还睡得沉沉的人已经醒来了，朱一龙坐着，下半身藏在被褥里，上半身却完全裸露在空气中，皮肤上的种种痕迹让他显得有些脆弱却也更为性感诱人。这本该让白宇觉得赏心悦目，可如今却仿佛如铁的罪状就呈在他的眼前。  
“哥哥。“白宇走过去，温柔地喊他。  
朱一龙比他大两岁，其实算是同龄人，可白宇还是爱喊他“哥哥“。当他还是个天不怕地不怕的小霸王的时候，朱一龙就总是跟在他的身后，处理他那一堆能把爸妈气得混合双打的烂摊子。小时候一起挨过打，受过罚，第二天依旧拉着对方去闹，本来白宇以为这样的日子会一直继续，直到他们一起长大。可是朱一龙猝不及防地搬了家，他甚至来不及说句再见。后来十几年，白宇没缺过朋友，可心里总还搁着一个人。直到浑浑噩噩的青春期过去，白宇深思熟虑后，才给朱一龙安了个”初恋“的名头。因而大半年前，他们在市局重逢时，白宇就像是见到失而复得的珍宝一般惊喜。  
事情发展的比他想得还要顺利，他们一同工作一同加班，抬头不见低头见，“初恋“很快变成了现男友。于是一切都水到渠成，他们很快搬到了一起，同床共枕，交颈而眠。  
朱一龙是甜蜜的，一切都是甜蜜的，白宇第一次想要问命运，为什么会变成这样。  
对方抬头望着他的眼睛，好一会儿才开口，声音微微发颤：“是他吗？他有没有对你怎么样？“  
这问题其实有些多余，身体和房间中的各种痕迹早已经说明一切。可朱一龙还像是抓着最后一根稻草不肯放开一般，灼热的目光几乎要刺伤白宇的心脏。  
“我……没事。“白宇哑着嗓子，简简单单的几个字像是在撕扯着他的喉咙，声音沙哑得吓人，又隔了好一会儿，他才又继续说，”对不起。“  
朱一龙在发抖，他浓密的睫毛都在颤，他伸手去扯白宇衬衫的扣子，被白宇抓住手指，紧紧攥在手心里。  
“你让我看看，“朱一龙垂着眼睛，低声嗫嚅，”小白，白宇，你让我看看。“  
白宇没说话，却依旧抓着他的手，手心里的那只手冰凉，正在剧烈地挣扎着。  
“你让我看看你！”朱一龙抬高了音量，音尾都在发颤。  
他鲜少有如此情绪激动的时刻，他总是温柔地笑着，即使法医的白大褂让他看上去精致而难以靠近，却依旧能靠着好皮囊和好脾气在市局为数不多的小姑娘那里获得极高赞誉。可他现在攥着白宇的领子，拼命想要扯开，眼框泛红，仿佛下一秒就要暴起的野兽，而他又怎么比得过常年出外勤的刑警队长，力量的悬殊让他最终卸下了力气。  
朱一龙还是在抖，他的脑袋抵着白宇的肩膀，毛绒绒的头发刺在对方的脖颈上。  
“好吧。”他的声音几乎轻不可闻。  
窗外传来车辆通过时由远及近，又由近到远的噪音。当不知道第几辆过去时，朱一龙轻轻推开他，抿了抿嘴唇，“你是不是更喜欢他一点？“  
他的语气那么小心翼翼，带着怀疑，带着不安，更带着一点浓重的绝望，同时又矛盾地带着点不可置信。  
“不是。“白宇向前倾了倾，捧住他的脸，望着那双漂亮的眼睛，再次重复，“不是。”  
可从眼角滑下来的泪珠滚烫，几乎灼伤了他。白宇知道自己心虚，甚至开始恨自己的懦弱与不坚定。两个人都没有说话，可鼻尖抵着鼻尖，额头凑着额头，呼吸都缠在一起，白宇甚至觉得自己能听到胸腔里的轰鸣。  
“你答应我离他远一点的。”朱一龙咬了咬自己的嘴唇，把那柔软的唇瓣咬得发白，松开时又慢慢恢复血红，“你也离我远一点。”  
“不行。”白宇的整个身体都绷紧了起来。他的声音有点大，急切的情绪无所遁形，可他生怕朱一龙再继续说下去，说出连他也反驳不了的理由，平时条理清晰的脑中只剩下一个简单到不能更简单的念头。  
于是身体比意识动作得更快，占有欲把他的理智一点点消磨蚕食。他从对方的额头亲到鼻尖，最后覆盖在他柔软的嘴唇上。  
只有最开始，他受到了对方小幅度的阻碍，而后朱一龙仰起了脖子，浑身几乎软成了一滩水。他的哥哥总是这样，温柔而顺从，可以接纳他的一切，与“他”是那么不同。  
这个认知让白宇浑身发冷，他不断地想为昨夜的一切开脱，却怎么也找不到合理的逻辑。“他”是不折不扣的恶魔，而自己一直坚持的忠贞与诚实，在“他”的手段下却显得那么不堪一击。  
朱一龙躺倒在柔软的床铺上，那一对工笔画出来的眼睛澄澈，撞在他的心底。愧疚与愤怒交织着叫嚣起来，白宇埋在他的胸口轻柔地舔吻着，近乎魔怔地重复着“我只爱你”。  
柔软白皙的手指插在他的发间，朱一龙挺着胸口迎合对方的爱抚，一阵阵酥麻糅杂着他内心的刺痛，让他的喉头堵得难以发声。  
怎么能怪白宇？  
朱一龙想着，自责和自我厌弃如同决堤的洪水铺天盖地。长时间的内心煎熬让他和白宇都筋疲力尽，如果可以，他甚至想就那样一睡不醒。  
可他又怎么舍得下白宇。本该与他无关，却傻傻地把一切错误揽到自己身上的白宇。

后穴里还残存着昨晚的东西，白宇的手指进去时两人都僵了僵。男人俯身看着他，仿佛平时能说会道的一张嘴失了言语，怔怔地又说了句“对不起”。  
朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，扭了一下腰肢，却故意缩了缩后穴把那手指裹得更紧，揽住了对方的脖子。  
他没说话，只是因为他难不在意。可他又实在是见不得白宇的模样。好在两人有足够的默契。  
进去并没有耗费多大的工夫，昨晚的一切让那里变得湿软易接纳，这反倒有些讽刺了。  
白宇的动作温柔，却时时刻刻都能找到要点。他在床上床下无疑都是好情人，朱一龙对此从未怀疑过。  
可事到如今，心中又怎么会没有气。大脑中没有的记忆，身体上却格外明晰。朱一龙忍不住去想象昨晚的一切，在空白的记忆中一遍又一遍用画面填补，其中自己的脸既陌生又熟悉。他感到愤怒又同时不甘，最后都归为自责和苦痛。  
白宇望着朱一龙紧皱的眉头和紧咬的牙关，心里鼓涨的情绪又添了一成。他用力地顶撞着对方的身体，却又同时无限温柔地亲吻他紧抿的嘴唇。  
他渴望让朱一龙开口，不论是再那轻轻柔柔地喊他“小白”，还是皱着眉头骂他几句，甚至只是几声细细碎碎的呻吟。  
可朱一龙偏不肯出声，憋得脸颊和身体都泛起了红，眼眶里眼泪盈盈，眼睛一眨便挂在睫毛上，再一眨便顺着脸颊落下来，几乎要碾碎白宇的心。  
于是性事都变成纠缠和你来我往的较量，两人都异常沉默，反倒彰显得交合处粘腻的水声和拍打声更外清晰。朱一龙仰着脖子，从胸口到喉咙的大部分暴露在他的眼前，挑成一个漂亮的曲线，显得脆弱又充满了诱惑力，让人忍不住新生出一种暴虐的破坏欲。  
无声的性爱让白宇觉得不满足，理智与情感不断地交战。他的欲望叫嚣着撕裂眼前的人，可他一直的温柔体贴却让他控制着节奏不再更进一步。男人的额头冒了汗水，滚烫的呼吸带出不可遏制的喘息，他恍惚间居然又想起前一个夜晚，也是这具躯体，却完全是另一番感受。  
他从记忆里猛地抽身，身体的反应却比他想得还要激烈。他只感觉性器硬得发胀，在柔软的包裹中又扩大了一圈。  
“啊……”  
他一个挺身，身下的人猛地一个痉挛，那身体几乎在他的怀中跳了一下，随即发出一声婉转的呻吟。  
朱一龙平日里虽不像是今日一般一声不吭，可总归还是害羞的，连喘息和呻吟也都是在白宇耳边小声的哼唧，就像是小猫挠你的掌心，从不会像刚刚那声一般赤裸裸的欲望和性感。  
白宇听得头皮发麻，边狠狠地抽送了几下，边痴迷地去吻朱一龙的嘴唇。  
那从刚刚开始就紧抿的嘴唇终于松开，喘息和低吟再不间断。白宇望着双唇间那露出一点儿的舌尖，难以控制地纠缠上去。  
这个深吻实在是够深够长够缠绵，分开时两人之间粘连出一根长长的银丝，落在朱一龙剧烈起伏的胸口上。朱一龙半眯着眼睛，怔怔的似乎还在出神，那模样又纯又欲，让白宇忍不住再次俯身。  
可这一次他的唇却被人用手指抵住，他感觉修长的腿缠住了他的腰腹往下压，同时后穴猛地收缩，这一下铺天盖地的快感几乎让自控力极好的白宇也当场把不住精关。  
朱一龙微微扬起下巴，露出了一个轻蔑的得意的意味深长的笑。  
一个属于“他”的笑。

如同被兜头而下的冷水淋了个透心凉，白宇撑起身子想后退，却被人用腿死死钩住。  
“怎么不继续了？”朱一龙朝他挑了挑眉毛，那一双本就美丽动人的眼睛立刻变得风情万种，“你不是很爱我吗？“  
白宇的指尖扣在床褥中，用力得指尖发颤，他的喉头发紧，显得怒气冲冲又兴奋异常。刚刚为了那人压下去的暴虐心思瞬间在大脑中炸开，让他感觉充血到几乎耳鸣。他伸手一下按住了身下人的肩膀，另一只手一下掐住了朱一龙纤细的脖颈。  
指尖只需要微微用力，对方的面上就已经泛上了不正常的潮红。窒息让朱一龙发声困难，连说话也变得断断续续。  
“这么兴奋？“他说话的节奏缓慢，还有些卡顿，可却没有任何狼狈和畏惧。  
白宇把手指又收紧了些，这让朱一龙难受地呛咳起来。  
在长久的折磨中，他也已经拉锯了太久。专办重案难案的他见过太多人，受害者、亲属或者那些可怖的凶手。作为冷眼旁观者，他纵然有同情和愤怒的情绪，却也难与真正置身事内的人相比。可自从案件的重重线索都开始隐隐指向他朝夕相处的爱人时，他终于明白了什么是煎熬。  
他在不断的求证中一遍遍地回忆起他们甜蜜依偎的每一瞬间，每一刻都像是蘸着蜂蜜的利刃，把他捅得面目全非。他从未如此害怕过。  
“他“的出现让他的推理里最矛盾的一部分统一起来，与温柔善良的主人格共享身体的居然还有个邪恶无比的副人格。“他”是个犯罪天才，人心就是他最爱的玩具。  
白宇从未如此恨过一个人，他毁了他美好的憧憬，紧张却幸福的生活，和世界上最可爱的恋人；可他也难以否认，他根本无法将两种人格彻底分开，他的爱与欲粘稠又浑浊，无法泾渭分明。  
“他”比任何人都要了解自己，来回的折磨中白宇的防线一再摧毁重建，最后再铸成不可逆转的错误。他无法接受自己对朱一龙的背叛，可他内心更深处却又在叫喊着，“他”也是他所深爱的人的一部分。  
世间怎又会有这样荒唐的事。纯白无暇和十恶不赦竟然能是一体。  
空气变得愈发稀薄，朱一龙的嘴唇都开始渐渐有些泛出青紫，白宇在一瞬间甚至想要同归于尽，结束这来回不休的较量与争夺。而爱人的眼睛让他舍不下柔情。  
手指松开，脖子上一圈却留下了骇人的痕迹。朱一龙大口呼吸着空气，不断地呛咳着，紧闭着眼睛，仿佛晕了过去。白宇的手指轻轻地触碰着手指按压出来的可怖伤痕，大脑中叫嚣的破坏欲渐渐消退过去，他才后知后觉自己做了多么可怕的事情。  
好一会儿，朱一龙才睁开有些迷茫的眼睛。他的声音还带着哑，却软得要化人的骨头。  
“小白。”  
他又咳嗽了一声，又摸了摸自己还在发红的脖子和脸颊，随即脸上爬上了不可抑制的惊恐。  
“又是他，又是他。”朱一龙有些神经质地不断重复着，他的指尖发着抖，紧紧地捏住白宇的手腕，又干脆伸出手去紧紧搂住白宇的肩膀，“对不起，我控制不住……他伤害你了吗？”  
“你没错，是我的错，是我伤害你。”白宇抱着他，伸手揉着对方细软的头发。  
而朱一龙像是只被吓惨了的小鹿，脸埋进白宇的肩窝，再出声时，语气中只有十足的恐惧与崩溃。  
“你骗我……你，我好害怕。”朱一龙狠狠攥着白宇的衬衫后背，“你把我关起来吧，这样他就不会害人了，你关着我，或者……”  
白宇不等他开口就吻了上去，他生怕朱一龙再继续说下去，撬开他的牙关，温柔地舔弄。朱一龙破碎的话语依旧在吻的间隙里冒出来，让白宇的心都拧成了一团。他一边吻，一边轻哄着他，到了最后只剩下百依百顺的那一句。  
“好，我把你关起来，就我们两个人。”

冷笑在耳边想起，明明是轻轻的一声，却炸得白宇几乎满脑空白。  
“我的表现好吗？”朱一龙搂在他脖子上的手在男人的肩胛骨上画了个圈，露出一个极度戏谑的笑来，“像你的他吗？你对他可真够温柔听话。”  
白宇几乎控制不住自己，他狠狠地捏住朱一龙的下巴，眼睛只盯着对方的眼眸。  
他怎么会认错，朝思暮想了十多年的人，他却毫无知觉。  
朱一龙伸手抚摸着他的侧脸，声音里满是玩味却又带了点可怜，“可我也是他啊。”  
一句话就像是在剖他的心，白宇用手指按住他的牙齿，搅弄了两下那惹人喜欢又惹人厌烦的舌头，“你到底要干什么。”  
朱一龙没有回答，却反而顺着白宇撤回去的手指卷上去，小小的舌尖舔着指缝，那细窄的腰肢也小幅度的动起来，身下那欲望立刻又在他身体里愈发地坚挺滚烫。  
“我就是他。”朱一龙把他的手指吐出来，似笑非笑地望着眼前人，“你真以为有人纯洁无暇吗？”  
“闭嘴。”白宇低低地喘息道。  
而朱一龙却动得愈发放浪，那一对修长的白腿交叉着勾住白宇的腰，本来就紧致的小穴也有节奏地收缩着。朱一龙控制着身体故意去撞自己的敏感点，那婉转的呻吟一声高过一声，直要将白宇的理智碾得粉碎。  
“如果不是他帮我，你以为我是怎么把线索藏得那么好，又怎么控制你注意到我。”朱一龙伸手拨了拨自己额前的碎发，“他是法医，我可不是。”  
白宇剧烈的喘息着，身下的刺激让他再也无法分神去思考，他只想快点结束这一切。他错得太离谱，也被折磨得太过分，几乎有些恍惚。  
男人顺着本能掐住身下人的胯骨，那力量立马在雪白柔软的肌肤上留下刺眼的红痕。白宇快速而狠命地撞击着，响亮的皮肉撞击声愈来愈快，夹杂着朱一龙越发尖利的啜泣和尖叫。  
“小白，小白，慢点。”他大声地喘，声音却软，偏过头咬住嘴唇，全然是羞怯的承受姿态。  
而过了一会儿，他的脸上又浮现出那种惹人生厌的满足又轻蔑地笑容，用绷紧的脚趾去轻轻地擦过白宇的小腿。  
“白宇，白队，你怎么又知道他不是我呢？”

空气中带着淡淡的腥气，朱一龙仍旧躺着，那一双腿并拢着侧卧，却故意把私密之处暴露出来，浓稠的白色液体正因为那不断动作着的穴口而缓慢地向外流。  
他对此毫不在意，与时不时脸红的可爱法医判若两人，反倒是故意伸手，沾染了一手的白浊。  
“白宇，我是不是会怀上你的孩子？”他笑起来，“你喜欢像我还是像他？”  
对方没有回答。而朱一龙坐起身来，半跪着搂住坐在床边的男人，他感受到抗拒，却没被推开。  
“你都知道，我就是他。”


End file.
